sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Project Ember CXVI
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Project Ember CXVI page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JonicOokami7 (talk) 19:34, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Enimicarium Rrraaaah... Let me have a shower and I'll answer you... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Mh... I am convinced, tell me more. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ahem, sorry if I am late, but I've been busy all the day. And yes, I've now got the story, but before... Can you tell me how do you imagine... Me? I mean... My voice, hair... Things... Uh? Enemicarium (talk) 22:14, October 25, 2015 (UTC) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Sigh... That's unfortuante, about the eyes and skin you are right, but I am not a copy of Harry Potter, anyway, I'll soon tell you about the story, but where do you want to make it? (With no hidden meaning). Also, maybe you don't know, but I once told How I looked, and it was when I explained my reason for hating hetalia... The fact is that when I had longer hair I looked exactly like that... Monster, just a bit more manly (you know, beard, muscles, belonging to the male gender...) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - because it's not Sonic-ish. also, I may be publishing my comic on deviantart, so I hope for... at least you... to read it. goodbye. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Mh. Okay. But I'll care for the story. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - One question: are you ok to change your character to adapt it to the idn universe? I mean... Backstory and powers... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Well, it depends from your idea of drastic... Let me say "different world, different life"... But you can keep her personality and fighting style. Also, a warning: there is no "default" love interest, but flirt with some characters and they'll fall in love with you. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ok, lad, listen to me: at the beginning you'll be an ordinary girl... but then I am sure you'll understand... I defy you, show me your mimetic ability! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Also, the page's ready. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I've not started anything. Also, never watched RWBY? - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - And what did you think about it? Also, how is school in South Africa? I spent all this time with you without asking anything about your homeland. Because you know... Despite being South Africa is still Africa, there are lions, and giraffes and... African things... I mean, in the wild. Because in Italy the worst you can find is a boar, and the worse of the worst is a pack of boars. We don't wake up thinking "hey, I am in an exotic place with actual wildlife" in Italy there isn't that much... Maybe a few birds... I am really curious! And don't tell me that is "nothing special, exactly as its yours" because you would hear my nasty childish voice screaming in your head! So... Another question... I guess you are attending at the high school the second year... Are there types of high school such as we do? I am making you all these questions because where I live you don't talk very often with a southafrican, also, I guess your english has got a french-ish accent, and... If I don't get wrong there is also south african as language? Oh, and you should read a little bit slower (or is my english bad, and I don't think it's so bad, or you sometimes misunderstand my lines). Also, are there monuments? I mean, ancient? Because the only population that lived in Africa (before the dutch colonized it) were africans, that couldn't build cathedrals.